lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Rikka Pouncequick (pathfinderq1)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=ranged basic attack; range 20/40; +13 vs. AC, 1d10+5 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Beast form, Implement, Primal |Power Description=melee touch; +13 vs REF; 1d8+7 damage, and target is Slowed until end of Rikka's next turn}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Beast form, Implement, Primal, Zone |Power Description=Close blast 3, each creature; +13 vs REF, 1d8+7 damage. Effect: creates a zone until the end of Rikka's next turn- any enemies in that zone grant Combat Advantage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Cold, Implement, Primal |Power Description=Area, burst 1 within 10; +13 vs FORT; 1d6+2 cold damage, and slide target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Primal |Power Description=Close blast 5, each creature; +13 vs FORT, 1d6+7 damage, and the target takes a -5 to all defenses until the end of Rikka's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Beast form, Implement, Primal |Power Description=melee touch (one creature), +13 vs. REF, deals 1d6+7 damage and target is dazed until end of Rikka's next turn. EFFECT: shift 4 squares and make a secondary attack. Secondary attack is against one creature other than the primary target, +13 vs. REF, hit deals 1d6+7 damage and target is dazed until end of Rikka's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Poison, Primal |Power Description=Ranged 5; targets 1,2, or 3 creatures; +13 vs. FORT; hit deals 1d6+7 damage and target grants combat advantage until end of Rikka's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Radiant |Power Description=Area burst 1 in 10 square range, each creature in burst; +13 vs. Will; Hit: Target is slowed and grants Combat Advantage (save ends). Aftereffect: 3d6+7 radiant damage, and target grants CA until end of Rikka's next turn. Miss: 1d6+7 radiant damage and target grants CA until end of Rikka's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Beast form, Fear, Implement, Primal, Psychic |Power Description=Close blast 5, each creature in blast; +13 vs. Will; Hit: 2d6+7 psychic damage and target is dazed (Save ends). Miss: half damage and target is dazed until end of Rikka's next turn. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=19 (+4) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=21 (+5) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +8 (untrained), Athletics +8, Endurance +9, Nature +18, Perception +20, Stealth +12, Dungeoneering +9 (untrained) |Feats=Warrior of the wild, Wasteland wanderer, Quick stow, Superior Implement proficiency (Accurate totem); Cunning Stalker |Equipment=+2 Autumn Harvest accurate totem, +2 Predator hide armor, +2 Amulet of physical resolve, +1 Longbow; Eagle-eye goggles, acrobat boots |Rituals=Animal messenger, Create campsite, Traveler's camouflage, Endure elements}} Character Information Background Rikka was born in a small village in the western part of the Eldeen Reaches, deep within the Towering Wood. The village was a small settlement of elves and shifters, centered around an ancient druidic grove- some of the hunters also kept watch on creatures that issued forth from the Gloaming, a day's journey to the east. Rikka spent most of her youth in the forest around the village- her first real "toys" were a bow and arrows, and even from the earliest days, Rikka felt a deep sense of kinship with the natural world. She also demonstrated an uncanny awareness of her surroundings, a keenness which rivaled any natural animal. While she enjoyed her lessons from the local hunters, her connection to the natural world made it obvious that she would be called to the druidic traditions- it would only be a matter of time. As she grew from childhood into adolescence, she began to spend more and more time alone in the forest, but her explorations were more spiritual than physical- guided by the druids of her local grove, she began the long sequence of vision quests and meditation which was supposed to shape her faith. It was a long process- unfortunately. For she had barely begun her spiritual journey when a number of tragedies occurred in quick succession. In the space of six months, both of her parents perished- her mother died of a strange (and possibly unnatural) plague which struck the village (and took a number of other villagers' lives), and her father was killed whil attempting to hunt down a vicious creature that had come south through the Icehorn Mountains from the Demon Wastes. No more than a month later, the elderly shifter druid who had been Rikka's chief spiritual advisor died as well, of simple old age. Rikka was terribly upset by this sequence of events, and as she had been taught, she ventured into the forest in search of solace. She found something else entirely. Weakened by her desperation and self-inflicted deprivation, Rikka was found and captured by servants of the druidic Children of Winter, who had been exploring the area around the Gloaming. She was taken in, and slowly nursed back to health- and her mind was very carefully poisoned by their doctrines. Over the course of a full year, the Children of Winter took advantage of Rikka's spiritual trauma- what they said made a twisted sense to someone just beginning to understand the very real concepts of death. In time, Rikka became a member of the sect- she even trained others in how to hunt more effectively. Deep down inside, though, she never felt quite right about the group but she couldn't articulate her unease. After the Day of Mourning, the Children of Winter began to venture forth from the Gloaming, in search of a new lair in the wider world. As they began their migration, they struck at several local settlements, seeking supplies- and sacrifices. As luck would have it, Rikka and several of the other Children were directed to strike one particular village- unfortunately, it was her former home. Perhaps the leaders of the sect didn't know- or maybe they did and they intended the strike as a test of sorts. Whatever the idea was, it ended in blood- once Rikka saw the familiar villagers, she turned her weapons on the other Children and they were slaughtered. Then Rikka led the village hunters and other druidic allies in pursuit of as many other Children as they could find, with similar results. After the surviving Children escaped, Rikka put herself in the hands of the senior druids, in hope of atonement for her misdeeds. She was brought before Oalian, the Great Druid- the entity looked deep within her soul and measured her. While there was no evil within her, there was disquiet and a bloodthirsty martial aspect that did not match well with the Wardens of the Wood. Instead, Rikka was sent to join the Gatekeepers. Rikka spent nearly a year learning the tenets of the Gatekeepers- a process complicated by her inability to speak goblin, and most of her orcish mentors being unable to speak elvish. Her fierce spirit and deep understanding of nature drew her through the instruction in time. With her acute senses, Rikka was allowed to join several Gatekeeper teams that ventured deep into Khyber in search of lost seals, or in pursuit of the type of unnatural beings that sought to break the seals. Driven in part by a desire to atone for her misdeeds, she learned her lessons well- in time she knew the secrets of the depths of the earth as well as she knew the forests above, and she understood her new prey better than all but the most devoted scholars did. A chance encounter deep within the haunted tunnels under the Icehorn Mountains, where the survivors of her team and a few hardy adventurers managed to protect a failing seal long enough for it to be reinforced led her to consider the life of an adventurer. Always up for a challenge, Rikka took her leave of the Gatekeeper elders and made her way to Sharn... Appearance Rikka is a young elven woman of just under average height with a slender build. Her skin has a faint golden-brown tone and her green eyes have the vertical pupils of a cat. Her dark brown hair is usually kept raggedly short (trimmed with a knife when she thinks of it), except for a long narrow braid adorned with feathers and bits of bone. She even has sharply pointed fangs- at first glance she can easily be mistaken for a razorclaw shifter. Her preferred Wild Shape is that of a mountain leopard, a sleekly-muscled feline with a dappled grey and black coat. In fact, she probably spends more time in this form than she does in her 'natural' elven body. In either form she moves with almost preternatural grace, and her senses are disturbingly keen. Rikka tends to dress in simple rugged clothing of wool, leathers, and fur- soft low boots, trousers, and a heavy shirt. She also has a set of hide armor- a mottled unhealthy black, it obviously came from no natural creature, and she usually keeps it covered with a wolfskin vest. She carries a hunting knife and her longbow with her almost all the time. Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 5'5" Weight: 130 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Rikka is very much the product of a nature-based rural upbringing. She has little formal education, and tends to see and relate to things in very basic, straightforward terms; she also tends to be very plain-spoken and bluntly honest. She tends to rely far more upon instinct than upon rational debate and decision-making. She can read, albeit slowly, but rarely bothers to do so. For the most part, she often takes the same approach to life that many predatory animals do- she tends to be quiet, observant, and wary, and to spring into action at the first hint of trouble (and she is very adept at sensing that first hint). She is quite proud (perhaps a bit overmuch) about her hunting skills- she is almost always ready for any challenge or opportunity to demonstrate (or improve) her abilities. She also seems to be far more comfortable in beast form than in her 'natural' body- except when she is in town, she spends most her time shifted. Rikka, as a druid, considers herself to be empowered by nature spirits for the purpose of wiping out unnatural beings. Simply put, she is a hunter and aberrant or unnatural beings are prey (albeit very dangerous prey). Hooks * Rikka is loosely affliated with the druidic tradition of the Gatekeepers- while most of that faith work to keep the ancient seals safe, Rikka is more concerned with dealing with aberrant creatures which have already found a foothold in Eberron, and with any who ally with such unnatural beings. The Gatekeepers might also reach out for her assistance if the situation seems right. * Rikka has a deep an abiding grudge against the Children of Winter- which they might return in kind. * Rikka, while nominally a Gatekeeper, could easily be led to assist the Wardens of the Wood or the Greensingers, or even folk who are tied closely to the natural world but part of no formal druidic tradition. Kicker Duped and brainwashed by the Children of Winter, Rikka was party to some terrible sights and acts. To this day, some of her most basic druidic powers betray the influence of that sect (Chill Wind and Swarming Locusts). In her mind, she still strives to atone for those dark days- though by now her deeds have more than balanced the scales. She also continues to develop her understanding and awareness of the natural world- and her predatory knowledge of unnatural beings... Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 32 gp, 9 sp Encumbrance: 83 lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light vision Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7; 8 if not in heavy armor; ignore difficult terrain when shifting (even across multiple squares) Racial Features Elf (PHB) * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Languages: Common, Elven * Elven accuracy racial power (Encounter) * Elven weapon proficiency: free proficiency with long bow and short bow * Fey origin * Group awareness: non-elf allies within 5 squares get +1 bonus to Perception rolls * Wild step: ignore difficult terrain when shifting (even across multiple squares) * Size: Medium * Speed: 7 * Low-light vision Class Features '''Druid (PHB 2) * Balance of nature: Extra At-Will attack power; one or two of three total must be a Beast form power. * Primal aspect- predator: +1 Speed when not wearing heavy armor. * Ritual casting: Gain Ritual Caster feat, free ritual book, and 2 initial rituals; can use Animal Messenger once per day without components. * Wild Shape: Use Wild Shape power (At-Will, special) Feats * Class bonus: Ritual Caster * 1st: Warrior of the wild (PHB; Multiclass Ranger- gain one trained skill, use Hunter's Quarry once per encounter) * 2nd: Wastelands wanderer (Essentials; +2 feat bonus to Nature, Perception, and Initiative rolls) * 4th: Quick stow (Primal Power; Items held in hand are absorbed into Wild Shape instead of being dropped) * 6th: Superior implement proficiency- accurate totem (PHB 3) * 8th: Cunning Stalker: Rikka gains CA against enemies that have no creatures adjacent to them other than her. Background Forest (PH2): +2 Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 389.1 gp starting gear -------- 22 gp, 9 sp remaining; rounded down to 22 gp +840 gp (Race of the Five Horns; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5456195-post810.html ) +200 gp (sold level 5 item- +1 Deathcut hide armor) +360 gp (for 10 RP spent at effective level 6; 1800/5= 360) =1422 gp -150 gp (purchased rituals: Traveler's camouflage, Endure elements) -100 gp (purchased 2 potions of healing (level 5) -520 gp (purcahsed level 2 item- Eagle eye goggles) -520 gp (purchased level 2 item - Acrobat boots) -100 gp (purchased ritual components- Nature) = 32 gp remaining +??gp Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 (3) ** Ornament of alertness +1 (neck slot) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 (5) ** Deathcut hide armor +1 (armor slot) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 (7) ** Autumn harvest totem +2 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+1 (5) ** Grandmaster's training (level 5 item equivalent) * Level 5: gold parcel (848 gp value) ** +680+168gp * Level 6: Parcel lvl+2 (8)(Gained through spending 10 RP at level 6) ** Predator hide armor +2 * Level 7: Parcel lvl+1 (actually +0; 7) ** Amulet of physical resolve +2 (Hysteria's Ascendancy) *Remaining parcels: gold, Level +3, Level +4 *Wishlist: Bag of holding (5); +2 Duellist's longbow (7); Sandals of precise stepping (6); Watchful spirits accurate totem +2 (8); Endless quiver (9); Claw Gloves (4); Badge of the berserker +3 (12); anything that improves her senses, speed, or ability to operate in hostile environments. XP * 3750 XP from "previous adventures" (Starting XP total) * 3000 XP= 6750 (Race of the five horns; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5456195-post810.html ) * 800 XP= 7550 (4 RP at level 5) * 2250 XP= 9800 (9 RP at level 6) * 505 XP= 10305 (Hysteria's Ascendancy; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5598582-post101.html * +483+959 XP= 11747 (Hysteria's Ascendancy; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5693540-post345.html * +760+240= 12747 (Curious and curiouser, post 69) * +300 (1 RP spent at level 7)= 13047 Total XP: 13047 (10/27/2011) RP gained/spent: 15/14 (10/27/2011) Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created *2011/01/11: worksheet for leveling up; to level 6- retrain Acrobatics to Stealth (Ranger MC skill), retrain Encounter 3 power from Roar of the Unbowed Beast to Predator's Flurry, Retrain Daily 1 power from Savage Frenzy to Faerie Fire, purchased Traveler's camoflage and Endure elements rituals ritual; *2011/06/20: leveled up to 7; added HP and level 7 encounter power (Plague of locusts; PP 43) *2011/10/27: leveled up to 8; added HP, level-based stats, feat; retrained level 1 at-will Savage Rend to Grasping Claws Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Might want to add hunter's quarry to your list of encounter powers (*FIXED) *Remind me never to try and run away from Rikka, or to hide around her ;) Approval 2 Approval from evilbob The only thing I noticed was - like above - you may want to include Hunter's Quarry in your encounter powers. Approved for level 4 with 3750 XP Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from FourMonos Reviewed, checked. Everything looks correct. Approved for level 6. Approval 2 Approved. By Me. Stonegod 21:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Level 7 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Attacks: Your RBA should be at +13. Never mind, I'm an idiot who was using the wrong numbers. Your RBA is fine. * Math: Feel free to remove all the "See the template for assistance" notes. (FIXED) * Powers: Your table sort of fell apart. Looks like it's missing some "={{L4W:PowerToHit". (FIXED) Approved. Approval 2 Can't find any other issues besides what TwoHeadsBarking found. Approved. -Luinnar Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by renau1g and evilbob Category:LEB Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Druid Category:LEB:Gatekeepers Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Druid Category:LEB:Gatekeepers Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Druid Category:LEB:Gatekeepers Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Druid Category:LEB:Gatekeepers Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Druid Category:LEB:Gatekeepers Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Druid Category:LEB:Gatekeepers Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Druid Category:LEB:Gatekeepers Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Druid Category:LEB:Gatekeepers Category:LEB:Requesting Approval